


famILY

by Bookdragon6660



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon6660/pseuds/Bookdragon6660
Summary: Head Mates can be around more than you think.
Kudos: 12





	1. The Second Half of the Office Bloopers.

**Author's Note:**

> What Virgil did after he told Thomas he was a dark-side.

He didn’t know why he never slept well. Virgil awoke exhausted, sighed, and forced himself out of bed. Blasting MCR in the shower, humming it while brushing his teeth “mama” was the track. He wiped his face with water. Hoping that the music didn’t bother anyone. Huffed in contempt that he. Was. Awake. Walking into the living room to sniff out breakfast and only achieved to find, stale, old, black coffee from the night before. (roman’s idea of an all-night creative binge)

Patton would surely disprove the entire scenario when he woke up. The light side of creativity looked up from his laptop, squinted, and sighed heavily at the apparent time. It was entirely either too early or too late in the night and there wasn’t enough caffeine for either of those options right now Virgil grabbed a mug out of the cabinet and poured himself the dark nearly room temperature substance. Nodded to the other side  
Roman nodded back and the two went back to their activities.  
He pushed open the door to his room, spider web encrusted as it was. Turned on the television and chugged the cold black substance with a mix of despising and disgust. Placing the empty mug on the table. He hit play on the remote and the office played for the other half of the 13th time (including the bloopers)

After about half an hour there was a gentle knock on the door.  
Virgil flinched, huffed, and answered the door.  
"what" he grumbled

"Patton wanted me to check to see if you had eaten or drank anything today, as well as check on your emotional state.’ logan replied cooly, but not without concern.

"No, I uh only had coffee. I'm feeling all right, what about yourself." Virgil replied as well. Slightly relieved to not have to deal with Patton's constant barrage of warmth and near suffocating positivity. It wasn’t that Virgil did not lo- care for Patton. It was that logan’s seemingly stern but empathetic approach was not only less overwhelming but more palpable in an early morning setting.

Logan nodded and asked if there was anything that Virgil needed.  
The anxious side said no and the logical side understood.

“I'll be in the living room if you'll be needing me.” logan replied.  
Virgil thanked him and went back to his seat.

A while later his head ached and his stomach growled. A pounding heart in his nose and temples. Virgil groaned, sat up from the couch.only to be met with the head rush was debilitating and with a groan, stomach-turning, aching from hunger and regret.

Again, he realized that now he needed food and water. This was a bad idea and he’d never hear the end of it from Patton if he wasn’t done father-henning over Roman.

Creaking open the door, nothing- not an alarm, either way, just an attempt of virl’s part to make a sound.  
Stepping out unto the carpet.- something would have been said by now if there was a genuine issue by decree od the moral side. Still, a way to go if there wasn’t.  
God trying not to be a bother was exhausting.  
Out onto the hallway, stepping silently into the kitchen. Grabbing a large glass of water and chugging it. He sighed, huffed, and took another glass from the tap.

Logan heard the door opening from the hall, he left his book half-closed, watching Virgil intensely with slight protective intrigue, the kind teacher would have for a student slightly worse off.  
When Virgil had finished he had a plate with a sandwich and a few bits of cheese as well as a few grapes.

“Hello Virgil,” Logan mentioned offhand.  
Virgil flinched and murmured just loud enough for logan to hear. "Stop I could have dropped my croissant.”

Logan gave him an incredulous smirk and corrected it with “That's a sandwich” and turned a page without hindrance.  
"Yea I sure hope it does" Virgil continued with a chuckle. He then sat down on the couch with his meal. Taking a grape and popping it into his mouth.

“How are you feeling Virgil?” logan asked, expecting either deflection or an outright vent.”

“Peachy” Virgil wolfed down the sandwich.

“Those are grapes.” Logan corrected, trying to hide a teasing smirk.

“I'm too tired for this please just stop talking.” Virgil retorted, trying to both keep his composure and his lunch.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Logan’s voice dropped to one of soothing concern, attempting to create an environment of safety.

“No.” Virgil sighed, putting his plate down on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch to shut his eyes.

Logan nodded and went back to his book. That’s when he heard the light snoring of the anxious side his head had stopped aching.  
Virgil was not awake enough to notice the blanket being draped over his lap.

The two sat in a comfortable silence after that. a small hum came from logan in contentment, today wasn't a total wash after all he decided as he flipped to the next chapter.


	2. Breakthrough vs Burnout.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has a really hard time knowing when to stop working, Patton helps.

Too much, had too many ideas, not enough time to write them down, never enough time. God, he was so tired. Oh, shit- was that Patton? no just Virgil... he was in the dog house if either of the blue glasses... sides caught him. God, it was too early for this. Unless it was entirely too late for this. He needed more caffeine  
On his way to the kitchen, he was gently grabbed by a light blue sleeve.

“Hey kiddo, how are have you been? Working hard huh?” Patton asked. Seeping honey into his voice rather than the frustrated hostility he felt at the array that the living room was in.

“Busy” Roman muttered curtly. Trying to not burden the other with his lack of productivity. His only redeeming quality intact that was his job, why he was here.  
Patton knew that the creative light side was awake by the frantic scribbling of Roman's frantic pen. The bags under his eyes tell him how long he had been awake.

“What have you been working on?” Patton pushed, again gently, again trying to pry him away.

“Art” roman huffed.

“You've been up for a while then,” he concluded.

“You've been up for a while then,” he concluded.

“Doesn't matter, I'm almost done.” Roman tried to reason as he went back to the table.

Patton of course went with him.  
“You want help cleaning any of that up?” Patton offered helpfully.

“In a minute, got something I gotta do first,” Roman reassured.

“Your worth isn't based on your creativity Roman. Nothing will change that.” Patton reaffirmed a conversation they often had.

“I know, I... I'm tired and it's everywhere.” Roman sighed.

“I can help.” Logan offered. Trying to relieve tension.

Patton nodded his thanks and lead Roman to his room.  
Roman looked around his bedroom and decided to just... lie down for a while. Just for a few minutes.

After getting underneath the blanket he kept in his part of the mind palace. Patton started playing with his hair as soon as he went to shut his eyes.

“Hush little Prince doesn’t say a word. Papa will show you all the love in the world” he began slowly and quietly, soft tone carrying through the room in pleasantly soothing waves.

Roman dropped off into the land of dreams in an instant.

Good thing too, Patton had forgotten the rest of the song. His place was making sure that everyone felt. And he did it well. that’s how the other’s stayed safe.  
He held roman’s hand for a good while longer. Making sure everything went well. The action seemed to be more for Patton's benefit than the slumbering another side.

Suddenly he began to stir. “shh, shh- a no-no, Lie back down.” Patton soothed. Getting him to let himself rest.  
Roman looked distressed for a moment, feeling a great need to create and feel useful.

“It's okay, you don’t need to prove anything to anyone, working yourself to death isn't an option. Not in this house.” Patton chirped.

Roman sighed as the Parental side’s hand massaged his scalp. Eyes rolled back up and the corners of his mouth turned up in contentment.  
Patton heard the faint sound of my chemical romance coming from the bathroom and decided to leave Virgil be for the time being.  
It was a good while before he sirred again.


	3. Logan cleans up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone listens for once.

After clearing up most of the creative mess in the living room, leaving it on the coffee table for Roman to find later in neat little piles. Sighing because he knew that even if that did (probably) theoretically yes, indeed help him stop and keep what he was doing unfettered. He was still going to hear about how much it sucked to have his ‘process’ messed with. 

The fact that they didn’t listen to logic was beyond Logan. 

Grabbing Frierdich Nietzche’s book “Beyond Good and Evil.” off the shelf to see if there was anything, he missed the first time. (in case the others needed a point proven again) 

Virgil stumbled out of his room with a sneaky glance left and right. 

Logan placed his book down momentarily. And waited for Virgil to pick up something so unhealthy so he could (hopefully so he could guide him toward healthy options if the only thing he had eaten that day really was coffee.) To Logan’s surprise, Virgil grabbed a healthy meal. It seemed like things were looking up since like Roman said he probably ‘needed a win’ (which is odd because Thomas has never seen supernatural even despite the prominent Christianized bias in the plot and writing undertones.) 

Virgil sat on the couch next to him, finished his meal, placed the empty plate on the coffee table near the stacks of paper (probably roman’s he decided.), and plopped his head down for a nap.


End file.
